Gord
Gord is a supporting character in Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Ralph Breaks the Internet. He is Spamley's right-hand man. Background Gord is a worm who lives in the Dark Net. He acts as Spamley's assistant in advertising "get-rich-quick" schemes. Gord does not speak, but Spamley has no problem communicating with him. In part with his inability to speak, Gord is extremely difficult to notice; he tends to pop up out of nowhere, typically at the harsh call of Spamley. These sudden appearances often startle visitors to Spamley's website. According to Spamley, Gord has dabbled in some shady practices such as virus-making. He has a cousin that specializes in viruses named Double Dan, who also resides in the Dark Net. Like Spamley, Double Dan seems to understand Gord as the latter was able to pass information just before Ralph visits Double Dan's lab. Physical appearance Gord is short in stature, with pink skin, large eyes with black pupils, a small nose, long arms, and short legs. He wears a brown turtleneck sweater which covers half his face. Gord's arms (which are usually tucked close to his diminutive body) are extendable. Spamley uses Gord's elasticity to shove advertisements in front of net users. Role in the film Gord first appears when Spamley takes Ralph and Vanellope to his Lootfindr website which is his large truck where Spamley shouts his name as he constantly appears next to the two telling him that Ralph and Vanellope want to be rich in playing video games to earn enough money to purchase the Sugar Rush steering wheel on eBay where he hands out ads to the two in which he explains to them that the ads he handed out do not garner them enough money for the eBay bid item. After Vanellope asks Spamley for an ad that would give the two a lot of money, Gord then hands Spamley an ad for a game called "Slaughter Race" where the two would earn enough money by playing this game. Gord later appears when Ralph and Spamley are traveling to the darkest part of the Internet when Ralph plans on finding something that would make "Slaughter Race" slowed down where the two along with Gord enter Double Dan's lab where Double Dan thinks Gord wants Ralph to destroy the game, but Ralph wants to find a harmless way to slow down the game. After obtaining a virus named "Arthur" to find any defective element in "Slaughter Race", Double Dan tells Gord, along with Spamley and Ralph, to get out of his lab. Gord is last seen during the end of the film after the Wreck-It Ralph virus disintegrates, which restores the Internet, where he and Spamley try to rescue Ralph from plummeting to his demise in which Spamley's pod could not carry Ralph due to his weight in which the Disney Princesses from the Oh My Disney area manage to rescue him. Trivia *According to Ralph Breaks the Internet: The Official Guide, Gord's full name is Gordon. *A running gag used throughout the film is when Spamley shouts "Gord!" and said character constantly appears next to the others. Gallery Jeff_Merghart_-_spamley_&_gord_concept_WIP.jpg|Early versions of Gord Jeff Merghart - Gord study.jpg Gord concept.jpg Jeff Merghart - Gordomotion concept.jpg RBTI - Gord Concept Art.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg| the Ralph Breaks the Internet poster featuring Gord Ralph breaks the internet golden book.png The Art of Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg Wreck it Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet story set.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet 111.png Ralph with Gord and Spamley.jpg Gord visits Double Dan.jpg RBTI - Spamley to the Rescue.jpg RBTI - Oops.jpg es:Gord fi:Gord Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Silent characters